I'll Be
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: As you fall asleep your body wrapped around mine, your rhythmic contented breathing my metronome keeping my heart and my soul grounded you make me want to be better than I ever hoped I could be.


**I'll be**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **T

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **As you fall asleep your body wrapped around mine, your rhythmic contented breathing my metronome keeping my heart and my soul grounded you make me want to be better than I ever hoped I could be.

**Author's Note**:- Fluffy song fic to the lyrics of "I'll be" by Edwin Mc Cain. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

You walk through the corridors and the flash of anger in your eyes stops me in my tracks. The chestnut depths of your eyes have always been my undoing. One look from you and I'm powerless the words I learnt as a toddler are lost to me. You can make my heart race, my blood run hotter in my veins and my mind recall images that are not appropriate in this setting. Just when I think you're about to bypass me, spare me the further torture of my desire for you when it's impossible for me to act on it you turn and I know I'm in trouble. You love this though, you love the build-up of tension, the heightening of desire over the course of the day when you know we have the chance to act on it later that night and you've no intention of sparing me today.

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depths_

You lean across the desk capturing my eyes with yours and making sure I'm given a tantalizing glimpse of your cleavage.

"James I know the answer to this and I know given neither of you ever tell me anything you don't think I need to know you'll probably not tell me anyway but where is Lewis?" You do know that even if I knew where he was right now I'd not tell you, you don't even expect me to any more you just want to tease me right now. To everyone else you're so calm, icy almost, when you stare at them it strikes fear into their hearts but they don't know you like I do. They don't know the passion that hides behind those eyes, they've never seen the way they dance with desire, darken with pleasure, and explode with beauty that could ensnare a man and refuse to let him go. They're never seen any of those things that I see when we're alone, they've never seen those eyes when I make love to you, if they had they'd be lining up to fight me for your attentions.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up in the trappings of love_

"I've no idea ma'am I haven't seen him since Lunch time. He said he was going to chase up something but he didn't specify what." I've never known how with a single movement you can kick the door closed and establish we can't be over heard while still never taking your eyes from mine. It's one of your many talents that never cease to amaze me.

"Well when I go out of here and you ring him to warn him that I've been looking for him tell him from me that unless he wants it to be much worse for him he'd be advised to stop ignoring my calls." You've lowered your voice to a level that gives it that sultry edge that makes me shift uncomfortably in my seat. God I've never known another woman who could affect me the way you do. "I want to be out of here on time tonight. I have what I hope will be a very enjoyable evening to look forward to with someone I happen to be in love with and I don't want to hang around here waiting to have this out with him and spoil my mood."

"Yes ma'am. If I talk to him I'll be sure to stress the urgency of you request to see him."

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

You leave with a swish of your hair that leaves the room drenched in the scent of your perfume and the soft strawberry of your shampoo and for a second I can't move. I can't do anything but watch you as you walk away the gentle sway of your hips hypnotising me and the sight of your legs and the way they are perfectly set off by the spiked stilettos I know you wore today purely for my benefit making my heart race. Your words and the meaning behind them are coiling around my mind making me long even more for the day to be over and to have you to myself. You never fail to ignite a fire in me that makes time drag when we're apart and yet fly when we're together leaving me desperate for more.

_And the rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof my love is alive not dead_

"You're so beautiful, have you any idea how lucky I know I am that you love me?" Your laugh reverberates through my chest making my stomach flip as you lift your head, your naked body still entwined with mine brushing closer as you run your fingers over my chest and smile at me. God that smile is like oxygen to me I could no more lose it that I could the ability to breathe.

"Well I do love you and I happen to think I'm pretty lucky that you love me back. I've missed you this week. I know were it not for work we'd never have met but it doesn't stop me resenting it when it seems to be conspiring to keep us apart." The gentle way you kiss me, the way your lips are so full of love, familiarity, desire surrounds me in a shield that turns the world outside into one huge irrelevance. You are the only thing I need to ensure that every day of my life is happy, the one thing it would never recover from the loss of.

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the biggest fan of your life._

As you fall asleep your body wrapped around mine, your rhythmic contented breathing my metronome keeping my heart and my soul grounded you make me want to be better than I ever hoped I could be. You make me want to show you day in and day out how much I want to be here for you, to be you're everything as you are mine.

"Sleep well my darling." My words are barely audible even to me as I kiss you gently again pulling you a little closer as sleep claims me too and I promise myself as I always do that I will make sure you know every day of your life that there has never been anyone for me but you and there never will be. I'll spend every day showing you how worthy I am of your love and how I can and will be the man deserving of the trust you've put in me. Trust with your heart so badly broken in the past and which I will guard like the treasure it is.


End file.
